


Военные будни (и забота о питомцах)

by Thexalux



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: История о коварстве и темных эльфах.
Kudos: 1





	Военные будни (и забота о питомцах)

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Might and Magic 2020  
> По миру HoMM V

Соргал никогда особенно не любил походы с многотысячной армией; ударной силе он бы предпочел маневренность, но его ящеры и так представляли собой большую угрозу: дивное сочетание мощи и скорости.

Когда его послали разведывать земли близ завоеванного города, холода уже начали незаметно подступать, и на прибрежных территориях перемены ощущались куда очевиднее: ветра стали ледяными и порывистыми, ночи — зябкими, а соленый запах с моря как будто ослаб. На посевных полях уже давно собрали последний урожай, и даже отплясали положенный урожайный праздник.

Соргал отправлялся налегке; Летос только презрительно сморщился, когда он нагрянул к нему с просьбой отсыпать в дорогу чего-нибудь полезного, будь то яды или лечебные микстуры. Сморщился, но настойками поделился.

— Зашибут, — бросил он на прощание, хмурый и подозрительный по обыкновению. Соргал только ухмыльнулся ему:

— Я с удовольствием посмотрю, как кто-нибудь попытается.

Лазутчики и фурии, безусловно, составляли хорошую основу, но Соргала держали на передовой за умение ладить с опасным зверьем из подземелий, и он оправдывал все ожидания: не было никого в Игг-Шайле, кто управлялся бы с ящерами лучше него.

— Лучше приготовь что-нибудь чудное к моему возвращению.

Летос в ответ только пробурчал что-то невнятное себе под нос.

Так, отправляясь, Соргал хранил спокойствие разума, и дорога стелилась перед ним, точно лента.

***

Поход длился долго. Богатые прибрежные земли кончились, Соргал уходил глубже, к центру материка, и зеленые лужайки с молодыми рощицами теперь все чаще чередовались с лысыми равнинами и выжженными пустошами.

Драки с волками или другими неприкаянными тварями не страшили его небольшое воинство, не представляли для них опасности — его ящеры, в конце концов, могли с равным удовольствием отобедать как дикими кабанами, так и заблудшими гномами-отщепенцами, — а вот несколько последних схваток с вражескими отрядами изрядно потрепали его силы. Соргал готовился вскоре повернуть назад. Он собрал немало интересных сведений и сумел достаточно расширить представления о местной географии. Особенных талантов картографа за ним не значилось, так что всю информацию требовалось как можно скорее передать тем, кто картами зарабатывал себе на хлеб.

Наутро первого дня новой недели он решил взять немного южнее, чтобы, возвращаясь, сделать небольшой крюк — зацепить острым взглядом как можно больше, узнать, увидеть, изведать. Это и завело их, спустя седмицу, в деревушку, скошенную чумой, и фурий скосило так же легко, как некогда крестьян. Через проклятые деревушки пробирались в спешке, и когда Соргал убедился в безопасности их дороги, войско его порядочно истощилось. Лазутчики шагали молчаливые и мрачные — еще более мрачные, чем обычно, — а ящеры не слушались наездников, то и дело пытаясь перегрызть друг другу лапы. Как назло, теперь им не попадалось ни одной живой души, которую можно было бы скормить оставшимся питомцам.

Дорога стелилась средь пустующих, вымерзающих за ночь холмов, петляла, иногда пропадая совсем. По пересеченной местности изнуренная армия двигалась в разы медленнее. Ящеры все еще норовили подраться между собой, иногда вынуждая наездников спешиваться и растаскивать их подальше друг от друга. Остатки отряда лазутчиков не приносили проблем, но тоже выглядели утомленными: постоянная возня ящеров их, кажется, очень донимала, и от этого они теряли последнее желание что-то делать. А с таких бойцов и толку немного.

Удобный случай представился скоро, к исходу третьего дня. Впереди показался скудный лагерь среди скал: на вытоптанной траве стоял крытый зеленым полотнищем фургончик, возле него — потрескивающий костер и мужик, насвистывающий себе под нос бодрый мотивчик. Приятная глазу картина беспечности и праздного безделья.

Соргал дал отмашку ждать, а сам подъехал ближе. Мужик приметил его, замахал беретом.

— Доброго вечера, милсдарь! — прокричал он, поднимаясь с поваленного бревнышка. Соргал хмыкнул, но кивнул.

— Далеко ты забрался от людского жилья, добрый человек.

— Так я ж торговец, — мужик гордо выпятил пузо, подтянул кушак. — Всяческие мажьи изделия продаю, значится. Артефакты.

Соргал усмехнулся:

— И совсем не страшно? В одиночку. Вдруг нападут.

Мужик хохотнул в бороду и покачал головой:

— Ну вы, милсдарь, даете! Кто ж на меня нападет, когда у меня целый фургон со всякой эдакой нечистью! — Он широким жестом махнул в сторону фургончика. — Вы сами-то присмотреть себе ничего не хотите? Я про это барахло много чего хорошего знаю. Вот, стал-быть, буквально в прошлой седмице славное колечко от молний раздобыл. Молнии, они нынча отовсюду прилететь могут, так что штучка, как вы понимаете, в хозяйстве необходимая... Да вы, милсдарь, не спешите, у меня много чего отыщется. Полезного. Я вам пламенную руну могу предложить. Или же, ну ежели вы особо цените качество... Вот что, ожерелье кровавого когтя, жуткая вещица, я вам говорю, жуткая. У меня от нее, кажись, дней пять несварение было.

Соргал криво улыбнулся, посмеялся, как над хорошей шуткой, бросил: «Какая досада», — и коротко свистнул.

Злые изголодавшиеся ящеры набросились на мужика мгновенно.

Пока не стихли истошные вопли и хруст, Соргал рассеянно смотрел на горизонт. Думал: надо будет стрясти с Летоса парочку ядов по возвращении.

И, может, осмотреть фургончик с артефактами.


End file.
